1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to methods and apparatus relating to wireless communication and more particularly to methods and apparatus to increase communication performance of wireless cells, wireless clients, and wireless networks.
2. Description of Related Art
As wireless devices proliferate, interference between wireless devices increases. Interference results in decreased communication performance between wireless cells and clients. Wireless communication may benefit from apparatus and methods for reducing interference through channel assignment and/or prioritization of wireless clients. Wireless communication may further benefit from permitting a wireless client to assign the channel used by the wireless cell and other clients that communicate with the wireless cell.